


A half by itself only makes a half.

by CloudBusting85



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Blair trying her best to get Sterling to speak to her., Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBusting85/pseuds/CloudBusting85
Summary: Blair couldn't remember a time where the two of them hadn't spoken,they shared everything but now she felt so alone and her heart ached that Sterling could be feeling the same way.After the aftermath of the season 1 ending.Blair tries to comfort Sterling and get her to talk to her.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	A half by itself only makes a half.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Blair centric fic,that looks at how she feels after the events of the finale of season 1 and her attempts to get Sterling to speak to her again.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1:

Blair sat with her back against Sterlings door,she had tried to sleep outside Sterlings room after they had got back from what had been the most hectic and scary night of her life,however her mom had insisted she had to sleep in her own bed,her mom,just the thought of it made her feel sick,her mom,not her and Sterlings mom,just her mom. Blair felt like she had been broken in two,is this what it would have felt like to be in the womb alone? would she have been lonely,would Sterling have been lonely?She had always imagined that she and Sterling had a great time growing together and getting up to all kinds of mischief!

She had already knocked on the door about ten times in the last hour and she had no reply.Nothing had hurt more than when Blair decided she didn't want to have to tiptoe around her sister anymore and she opened the door to Sterlings room to find the girl curled up in bed.

“Blair,please go away,I don’t want to talk right now.” Sterling muttered.

“Please Sterl,don’t shut me out.” Blair said as she used her sleeve to wipe the tears away from the corner of her eyes. 

But Sterling didn’t reply and so Blair shut the door and sighed wishing and hoping that Sterling would talk to her. It had only been about 15 hour since they had got back home and Sterling had gone to her room and refused to talk to anyone,this was the longest the two of them had gone without talking to each other in years,all the school trips they had even gone on they had done together,they had barely spent any time apart from each other and the physical and emotional distance between them was painful. They shared everything,Blair couldn’t tell if the pain she felt was pain from what happened or pain that her sister wouldn’t tell her what was going through her mind.

The rest of the day went past and Blair dragged herself around the house,she wasn’t in the mood to speak to her parents and she had made that clear by avoiding them all morning. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks and went back to her room,normally her mom would have told her not eat upstairs and to put her food on a plate in kitchen but this time she said nothing and Blair continued up the stairs to her bedroom.She had turned her phone off,gossip spread so quickly around their town and she had already had people message her asking her what had happened,half of those people barely spoke to her when she was at school so why would she bother giving them the time of day when all they were interested in was to be able to spread gossip?

Blair felt disconnected from reality,she felt as though everything was blurred and she was struggling to get to grips with what was around her and her head hurt and her stomach felt like it was a bottomless pit.Her first thought was to speak to Sterling about how she was feeling,Sterling always had an ability to comfort Blair and make everything seem better.The two of them had always been close ever since she could remember and their closeness meant that they barely every fought,or at least their fights weren’t are serious as some of their friends who would go through periods of absolutely hating their siblings.Blair couldn't quite imagine what that would feel like truly dispising Sterling,granted she could be annoying and could rub her up the wrong way,but wasn’t that a given with any person?Surely it would be more unusually for people to never argue than to have a few disagreements now and then. The fights that they had we usually just over trivial things and so therefore their response were also trivial like the time that Sterling had complained to Blair that she kept taking all her good pens that she used to write with and so Blair did what any sister would do and took all the pens in the house and stuck them to the ceiling of Sterlings room. Sterling had not been impressed,but it had amused Blair and her dad greatly and even though her mom had given her a lecture about responsibility and maturity,Blair could see the smile at the corner of her mom's mouth.

The only time they had gone any length of time without speaking was in 8th grade when Sterling did a sponsored silence for their schools lenten charity fundraiser and Sterling had gone a whole week without saying anything,but even then they had still communicated they had text each other and Sterling had made a collection of cards of her most commonly used phrases.Blair still had a few of her favorites in a box under bed full of stuff from when they were younger,her favourites being “Blair,I swear if you do that one more time only got God can be held responsible for my actions” and “ Look if I wanted your opinion i’d have asked for it”.They talked to each other about everything,there were no real secrets between them,anything that was on their mind they shared and it had been like that ever since Blair could remember.Although,now Blair felt as though cracks were starting to form between them as she remembered the way in which Sterling had spat about how she couldn't be boring because she was hooking up with April and all the ways in which Sterling had criticised her.

She had never seen Sterling like that,filled with anger and hate and all of it directed at her,it was like a punch in the gut,how could somebody so sweet,kind and loving produce words so sharp and sword like. Blair wasn’t innocent in their falling out either,she had been too harsh on Sterling but she was just upset and then the words had just tumbled out of her mouth and she was too overcome with emotion to realise where they were taking her, she was angry that Sterling hadn’t turned up to help Bowser and she had to ping pong between him and her date with Miles.Sterling has always been her backup,their next to her throughout the whole of her life and when she wasn’t there when she needed her it stung.

Blair had decided she would keep trying with Sterling,to make sure she knew that she was there for her and would always be on her side,twins or not they had each others backs and that was something that could never be taken away from them,her love for her sister knew no limits and could not me numerically quantified.She knew she would do whatever it would take to get Sterling to talk to her.She hoped it would be sooner than later,she couldn’t imagine a life where Sterling didn’t talk to her.It was possible to survive with only one kidney,but she had never heard of anyone surviving with half a heart.

When sitting outside Sterlings door didn’t seem to do anything Blair turned to the only other place she could think of for advice,the internet,however her search of “ How to get your twin sister,who turns out to not actually be your twin sister but is in actual fact your cousin who then got kidnapped by her biological mother and went through a very traumatic experience and made your the most worried you've ever been in your life to talk to you,” had no success,clearly she would have to settle for the more generic “How to cheer someone up” which luckily gave her plenty of ideas. She set about writing a letter to Sterling telling her how much she loved her,she printed out some of her favourite photos of them and added some of Sterlings favourite memes to the photo collage in an attempt to make her smile and laugh. She slipped these under Sterlings door,she went to the grocery store to get the ingredients to get the things she needed to make Sterlings favourite triple chocolate cookies and then she went about baking them.She placed some on a plate and placed them on the table in corridor to Sterlings room,sliding a note under her door to tell her that they were there.She could risk leaving them on the floor because technically Chloe wasn’t really meant to go upstairs but they all knew that Chole would take turns sleeping on Sterling and Blairs bed.

Blair then sat in the kitchen aimlessly stabbing the kiwi fruit she had just cut up to eat,it was rather therapeutic. 

“Erm not that it was ever technically alive but I think you can and truly deduce that the kiwi is dead.” said the voice.

Blairs head snapped up and she saw Sterling standing in the door frame.

Blair smiled “Just had to make sure,you know with all the pesticides we are spraying on food and with all these genetically modified foods we could end up with evil fruits and vegetables whose main aims are to take over the world.” 

Sterling walked over to Blair.

“I love you.” Sterling said as she hugged.

“Me too.” replied Blair.

“Wait, are you being sarcastic again like saying you love yourself as well?” asked Sterling.

“No Sterling I'm not always sarcastic!I'm saying that I love you as well.” replied Blair

The girls held onto each other as though it may be the last time they ever hugged each other.

“Come on leave your kiwi,we’ve got cookies to eat.” said Sterling as she grabbed Blairs hand and before Blair could reply Sterling was already pulling her towards the stairs and up to her room.


End file.
